Where'd You Go?
by Sugarkitty7000
Summary: Based on the song by FORT MINOR. Kiddo is alone at his so-called home, waiting for father to come. While waiting, Kid started getting into all sort of trouble. Rated T cause I'm paranoid, K ?


**AN: HEY~! I felt like doing a song-fic after I listened this song SO many times! Anyway, I choose this song cause (Other than the fact of how many times I've been listening to this) I think it suits Kiddo-kun and his father with the idea of Kiddo-kun having a lonely childhood. Oh, by the way, Kiddo-kun is about 5 or 6 in this. **

_**I do not own anything or anyone besides the story, K~?**_

_Where'd you go?  
>I miss you so<br>Seems like it's been forever  
>that you've been gone.<em>

Father isn't home yet. It's past dinner and almost my bedtime, I haven't eaten at all today. Father usually made my meals, well, used to. Father told me after my fifth birthday that he wouldn't be around much. Even though it feels like you don't live here anymore, father. I haven't really learnt how to cook yet. I could, but only with father's help. I didn't matter though since I'm not hungry, only lonely that's all.

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
>Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"<br>I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
>I get along but the trips always feel so long,<br>_

I don't if it the fact that I'm still a child or not, but father always say thing like 'I hate work!' 'I feel like shit' or 'why am I the Shinigami!? I don't want this! Can't I quit yet!?'. If he hates it so much then just take a break or quit, just stay home. He shouldn't have to stay, father has feeling too. I want father to be happy, not mad. Besides, I'm not a fan of his swearing and curing around the house. _  
><em> 

_And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
>'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,<br>But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
>But when I pick up I don't have much to say<em>

__I looked over at the phone, no one has tried calling yet. Father usually calls earlier to say if he will be home or not, but he hasn't yet. I sighed and said to myself alone, "Can you please come home tonight?" I waited for the phone to ring and father telling me that he would be home soon, however that call never came. I looked outside, it was raining a lot outside. "At this rate, thunder and lightning will come…" I told myself. I wasn't a fan of thunder and lightning, I heard about how 24,000 people are killed by lightning strikes around the world each year and about 240,000 are injured, but father told me there's nothing to be scared of. I'm not scared of it, I just fine sleeping in this kind of weather uncomfortable and stressful.

_So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
>That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',<br>Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
>Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"<em>

_I miss you so,  
>Seems like it's been forever,<br>That you've been gone.  
>Where'd you go?<br>I miss you so,  
>Seems like it's been forever,<br>That you've been gone,  
>Please come back home...<em>

I stared outside a little longer, sure that father wasn't coming home tonight, until my stomach growled at me. I looked at the time, it was eight thirty-one. I walked over to fridge to see there was any eatable food, there wasn't. There wasn't anything that I could eat off a plate, all of the food had to made with an oven or something similar. I guess no dinner for me tonight, I shut the fridge door and walked out of the kitchen. I walked over to my playroom, knowing that I entered this room in a while. Last time I was here was on my birthday, the last day I ever truly had with father. My final day with him until he left me in this home all alone.

_You know the place where you used to live,  
>Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,<br>Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
>But now, you only stop by every once and a while,<em>

I walked away from there, I'm not that kind of child anymore, who always have fun and play with such childish toys. I rather read books like _Harry Potter _and, strangely enough, _Warrior Cats_. I continued walking to our library until I saw the lights flicker. This continued until all of the light burst, and I mean EVERY light burst. I screamed a little like how any child would, and ran without thinking. _RUN! _My brain told me, I did as it commanded, scared out of my mind of course. After all, a child alone in a HUGE mansion without lights on a stormy night would scare any child. I started crashing into everything, this made me run faster since I grew more and more scared. I couldn't see anything, it was like I was lost in a pitch black maze-.

"OWWWW!" I screamed, I fell over. I crashed into a glass vase or something because I felt me hand in horrible pain. I shakily looked at my hand, only able to see very little, there was obviously a big piece of glass in it. Tears covered my eyes, it hurt so much. "F-father" I said in a shaky scared voice, "help… me." I sniffed before cracking into a huge crying fit. I want father, that's all I wanted. I want him to tell me 'I'm ok' and give me some Halloween candy after taking the pain away. I continued to scream and wail for father.

_Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
>With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,<br>I'm doin' fine, and I'm plannin' to keep it that way,  
>You can call me if you find that you have something to say,<br>And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
>That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',<br>Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
>Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"<em>

_I miss you so,  
>Seems like it's been forever,<br>That you've been gone.  
>Where'd you go?<br>I miss you so,  
>Seems like it's been forever,<br>That you've been gone,  
>Please come back home...<em>

__"F-father, where are you?" I quietly choked out. Right now, all I need is father, he is the only one who can try calming me and succuss. However, my nightmare continued on. I laid on the floor with my weak and painful hand next to my chest. That's when I heard someone try opening the door, but failed. But being scared, I quickly jumped into a sitting position. _What if a robber, or worse a murderer, trying to get in?! _I thought. I had to do something quick, who knew how much more trouble I'll be in if someone is out to attack me. But I'm only a child, what am I going to do!? Hit him/her with a bat!? Even if I did that, it wouldn't work well since I'm not very strong yet.

I did the only thing I could think of, run in my room and hide. The door opened as soon as I got up. No, please don't see me. I slammed my bedroom door, not the best move. I panicked more and more by the minute, which made my thinking being dumber and dumber. In panic, I hid under the covers. This truly is the worst night, first father never came, next I became hungry, then the thunder and lightning started, then the lights went out, my hand and finally I'm stuck in worst hiding place while someone is in my home. I heard my door opened, how did he know where my room is!? This is bad, very bad! I heard footsteps come near my bed, no please no. That's where my biggest mistake came in, I whined, knowing he was close. I'm dead now, I just hope he or she kills me quickly and gently.

"Kiddo, what's wrong?"

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
>That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',<br>Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
>For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,<br>It seems one thing has been true all along,  
>You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,<br>I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
>When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it…<em>

__I opened my scared and worried teary eyes, and got out the covers. "F-father?" It was him, father. Even though it was pitch black, I could see father's golden eyes, only he had eyes that bright and perfect. It was dark, but somehow I could see a bit more, is it because father's here? I didn't care, his here now, meaning I can hug him. I hugged him and cried into his chest, being careful of my injured hand. He was surprized at first but then cuddled me back. I could feel him rub small circles on my back, and I felt his chin on my head.

"Sorry I came late Kiddo, there was a meeting and with the rain-"

"THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HAPPENED TONIGHT!? I HAVEN'T ATE ANYTHING ALL DAY, YOU LEFT ME HOME ALONE IN A HORRBLE STORM, ALL THE LIGHTS EXPLOED, I CUT MY HAND AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE A MURDERER! AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'RE LATE BECAUSE OF A MEETING AND RAIN!? HOW CAN FORGIVE YOU!? I WAS SO SCARED AND ALONE THIS WHOLE NIGHT AND NOW YOU SHOW UP TO TELL ME THIS!? I HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR CAREER, YOU ALWAYS GONE! IT FEELS LIKE YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER ANYMORE, I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE!"

After my screaming at father, I catch my breath. I cried in my father's chest some more.

"You're right Kiddo, I shouldn't left you alone tonight. I hope you can forgive me one day for this. As for my job, I know I'm always gone, but you must understand that being the only God makes things a little tricky. But I promise I WILL spend every minute I can with you and you alone." Father said in a gentle and kind voice, the same voice I always loved to listen to. "Please don't leave me alone tonight, it seems like it been forever since you've been gone." I whined to father.

"I won't, I promise. Now how about we do something about that sore hand of yours and then get you changed so you can go to bed with me tonight, ok?" Father said in attempts to cheer me up. I nodded and said "Ok" in a pathetic voice.

Father help get the glass out my hand, which hurt a lot. But due to fact that I'm a Shinigami, it felt better and healed quickly. Father helped clean the wound and got me changed into my pyjamas. He helped me in his bed, and then crawled in with me. It was so late, I didn't know the time, but I felt beyond tired and just needed some sleep. However, due to the events of tonight, I was still scared. But the fear ran away when I felt father cuddle me, I cuddled him back before falling into a deep sleep.

_Where'd you go?  
>I miss you so,<br>Seems like it's been forever,  
>That you've been gone.<br>Where'd you go?  
>I miss you so,<br>Seems like it's been forever,  
>That you've been gone,<em>

_Please come back home...  
>Please come back home...<br>Please come back home...  
>Please come back home...<br>Please come back home... _

**AN: PHEW~! First song-fic EVER! Hope it was good, although it was just meant to be about lonely Kiddo-kun, not all this. Oh well, what can you do~? I also think I followed very little of the song's lyrics, opps~. Well, any who, hope you all enjoyed it~! Don't worry, **_**Just Let Me Die **_**is almost done~! Just need editing, that's all, K~!? **


End file.
